Sharingan
by Ellistriel
Summary: Ciclo Hórrido /•/ Segunda Función: El ojo /•/ Gracias a una operación de emergencia logran desactivar el sharingan que le fue trasplantado días atrás y estabilizar su chakra. Durante su recuperación es víctima de preocupantes visiones que llevan su resistencia mental al límite, pero al ver el reflejo de Obito comienza a convencerse que todo está relacionado al sharingan.


Disclaimer:

"Gin Gwai (El ojo)". Pang Brothers, Hong Kong (2002)

"Naruto". Masashi Kishimoto, Japón (1999-2013)

Adaptación:

"Sharingan". Ellistriel, Perú (2013)

Género:

Suspenso, Horror.

Reparto:

Hatake Kakashi, Nohara Rin, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina.

Sinopsis:

Gracias a una operación de emergencia logran desactivar el sharingan que le fue trasplantado días atrás y estabilizar su chakra. Durante su recuperación es víctima de preocupantes visiones que llevan su resistencia mental al límite, pero al ver el reflejo de Obito comienza a convencerse que todo está relacionado al sharingan.

* * *

**Sharingan**

* * *

El hospital de Konoha llevaba meses trabajando sobre su capacidad. La guerra no sólo mantenía un flujo permanente de shinobis heridos, sino también de civiles que tratando de seguir con sus negocios necesitaban salir de la relativa seguridad de la aldea. Las habitaciones estaban repletas, los corredores congestionados, los insumos médicos escaseaban y hacía mucho que conseguir una cama para un paciente era una labor casi imposible. A pesar de todo esto un joven de cabellera grisácea descansaba tranquilo sobre una cama, acababa de salir de una complicada intervención y gracias a las influencias de su maestro se encontraba en uno de los ambientes más tranquilos del hospital.

Kakashi se despertó lentamente y notó que aunque había abierto los ojos sólo podía distinguir una luz tenue. Por un momento pensó que era de noche, pero los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos no se lo confirmaban. Se sentía desubicado y con una sensación extraña en el interior de su rostro. Al llevar las manos hacia su cabeza sintió los vendajes que le cubrían la visión.

En ese momento recordó. Habían regresado a Konoha tras la misión del puente Kannabi e insistió en reportar lo ocurrido de inmediato. Quería que se supiera el sacrificio de Obito y quería ser él quien lo dijera, sentía que era su responsabilidad. Rin y su sensei le pidieron ir al hospital primero, pero se negó, les aseguró que se sentía bien y al final, aunque renuentes, aceptaron. Recordaba que habían terminado de dar el informe al Tercero, estaba dispuesto a dirigirse al barrio Uchiha y encarar de frente a la familia de Obito, pero nunca llegó a salir de la oficina del Hokage, debía de haberse desmayado.

El ruido de una respiración forzosa y áspera le hizo retomar su situación actual. Sentía muchos pasos, el sonido de pequeñas ruedas no aceitadas y algunos gritos distantes. El ambiente estaba cargado y la cama un poco dura, pero lo que terminó por delatar su ubicación fue el característico olor a desinfectante del hospital. Nuevamente la respiración forzosa. La sentía cerca, frente a él, debía de estar compartiendo el cuarto con una persona conectada a un respirador. Al enfocar sus sentidos se percató que no eran sólo dos en la habitación, podía sentir más personas, debían de estar descansando ya que se encontraban casi en total silencio.

—¡Kakashi! —Reconoció de inmediato la voz femenina que lo llamaba, era Rin.

En un primer momento no comprendió muy bien lo que su compañera le decía entre sollozos de emoción y las cosas no mejoraron cuando la escandalosa pelirroja del clan Uzumaki llegó de visita junto con su sensei. Cerca de media hora después, fue trasladado a un pequeño consultorio en donde un médico le explicó detalladamente lo que había ocurrido.

—Cuando entraste a la sala de operaciones te encontrabas en una posición muy complicada —habló el médico seriamente—. Tu amiga Rin realizó un procedimiento excelente, extraordinario considerando las condiciones, pero tu cuerpo estaba siendo desgastado por el sharingan. Nunca habíamos visto algo así, tu vida se encontraba en peligro, o al menos tu vida como shinobi —explicó bajo la atenta mirada de los acompañantes de su paciente. Rin lo había apoyado en la operación y como era quien realizó el trasplante, podía entender y aceptar que estuviera presente. El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha era el maestro de Kakashi y aunque para él eso no era suficiente excusa, no se sentía con el poder de pedirle que se retirara. Su problema era con la esposa de Minato, no sólo no consideraba pertinente su presencia, sino que era la más inquieta—. Hemos logrado desactivar el sharingan tras modificar el flujo de chakra en la zona, debes de haber sentido algo distinto ahora que despertaste —informó, recibiendo un ligero asentimiento—. Con esto podrás utilizar el ojo de forma continua sin que te desgaste y eventualmente activar el sharingan como un Uchiha real lo haría.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —preguntó Kakashi, sus dudas sobre la operación ya estaban resueltas.

—Poco más de una semana —respondió Minato, sabía por qué estaba preguntando eso—. La familia de Obito ya fue informada y realizaron una ceremonia privada.

Kakashi bajó la cabeza con pesadez, él debió ser quien estuviera ahí, había sido su culpa. Kushina bufó ligeramente, mascullando algo sobre los Uchiha y Rin sólo atinó a acercarse a su compañero.

—Hay que revisarte —indicó ella, comenzando a retirar los vendajes.

Cuando abrió los ojos le fue imposible enfocarlos correctamente. No había tenido problemas para mirar con el sharingan de Obito activo, pero tras su última operación el ojo se sentía extraño.

—No te esfuerces, quizás es muy pronto —intervino Rin al ver como Kakashi cerró los ojos de golpe.

El médico asintió y la kunoichi comenzó a colocar las vendas de nuevo.

Kakashi trató por un momento de volver a abrir los ojos, pero lo único que vio antes de que Rin lo cubriera fue una imagen borrosa de una persona de pie junto a la puerta del pequeño consultorio. Regresaron a la habitación donde había estado descansado y Rin lo ayudó a recostarse en la cama antes de verse obligada a ir a apoyar con el número desbordante de pacientes. Minato y Kushina también se retiraron, regresarían a verlo al día siguiente.

En la mañana tras una noche en la que durmió profundamente, Kakashi despertó e incómodo por los vendajes decidió retirarlos. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados por unos momentos hasta que se animó a abrirlos. A diferencia del día anterior podía fijar la mirada, aún veía un poco borroso, pero la mejora era notable.

El sonido de unos documentos cayendo al suelo hizo que girara para ver qué había ocurrido. Vio a Rin de pie con una sonrisa de emoción en el rostro y unos expedientes regados frente a ella. Esperaba que se lanzara sobre él, feliz de que hubiera mejorado tanto en una noche, pero la reacción de la muchacha fue salir corriendo de emoción, al parecer quería mandar un mensaje a su sensei.

**. .**

Minato se encontraba en cuclillas, prendiendo unos inciensos en el pequeño altar improvisado en el corredor del edificio en el que vivía. Se quedó meditando unos momentos, triste, al recordar que no sólo la guerra cobraba vidas jóvenes. El pequeño hijo de uno de sus vecinos había muerto y la familia colocó en la entrada de su vivienda un altar, decorado con velas, inciensos y unas lámparas de papel.

El fuerte grito de su esposa y la puerta de su departamento abriéndose de golpe hasta empotrarse con la pared provocaron que se pusiera de pie de inmediato. Kushina lo observó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro antes de gritarle que tenían que ir al hospital.

**. .**

Esa noche sería la última que pasaría en el hospital, el médico se lo había comunicado tras maldecir ligeramente el no haber podido llegar antes y evitar a sus visitantes. La recuperación del ojo de Obito había avanzado mucho en las últimas horas y Rin cubrió el sano para obligarlo a utilizar más activamente el del trasplante. Aún tenía la visión borrosa, pero su estado era suficientemente bueno como para poder abandonar el hospital.

Un escalofrío lo despertó, la habitación estaba tranquila, demasiado tranquila. Observó con dirección a donde debía estar el hombre de la respiración forzosa, Rin le había comentado que se trataba de un anciano que se encontraba en coma. No vio al hombre en su cama, sino de pie, en compañía de otra persona, avanzando lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Se extrañó ante la imagen, pero no podía distinguir bien, su visión estaba borrosa y la ausencia de luz no lo ayudaba. Pensó en ignorar el evento, el hospital era un lugar seguro, pero algo dentro de él se revolvió. Obito. Su compañero siempre se había preocupado por las personas mayores, al grado que muchas veces llegaba tarde por apoyar a algún anciano. Se puso de pie y avanzó detrás de ellos sin hacer ruido.

Al salir de la habitación notó algo extraño, las personas que estaba siguiendo se encontraban a varios metros de distancia de él, avanzando por el corredor. Parpadeó un poco tratando de entender cómo había sucedido eso, el alcanzó la puerta casi inmediatamente después que ellos. Sin llegar a comprender, el anciano y su acompañante desaparecieron. Avanzó unos pasos por inercia, el corredor se encontraba vacío, estaba muy lejos del área de emergencia, en una de las pocas zonas que aún no tenían pacientes fuera de las habitaciones.

Giró rápidamente al sentir un sonido desagradable que no podía ser emitido por un humano. Parecía una risa entrecortada mezclada con un aullido, pero no había nada en el corredor que pudiera producirlo. Maldijo el tener su ojo saludable cubierto, sus otros sentidos le estaban fallando. Cuando decidió que era mejor regresar a la habitación vio al anciano, pero este se encontraba al lado opuesto del corredor.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? —se atrevió a preguntar. Pero no quería una respuesta, sólo necesitaba escuchar algo familiar como su voz.

No contestó, el anciano se acercaba lento, tambaleándose ligeramente. Kakashi parpadeó y al abrir el ojo se encontró cara a cara frente al hombre. Dio un paso hacia atrás bruscamente, no entendía cómo lo tenía tan cerca. Su instinto le estaba gritando que se defendiera, que era una situación peligrosa, pero su cerebro aún mantenía el control sobre sus movimientos. No llegó a reaccionar y el anciano desapareció ante sus ojos. Se giró varias veces, buscando casi de forma desesperada al hombre que segundos antes estuvo tan cerca, pero no lo localizó. Perturbado y sin saber si creerle a sus sentidos, decidió regresar a la cama, debía de estar imaginando cosas.

Despertó con el sonido de varias enfermeras murmurando. Las mujeres estaban moviendo al anciano de su cama, con una sábana cubriéndole el rostro, al parecer había fallecido. Observó la imagen con detenimiento, con la luz del día y las horas de descanso su vista era bastante aceptable. Cuando Rin llegó le preguntó por el hombre, si había tenido alguna visita en la noche y está negó con la cabeza, el hospital no permitía visitas nocturnas.

**. .**

Hatake Kakashi fue dado de alta y tras firmar su salida se encontró con Kushina, la esposa de su sensei, esperándolo para llevarlo a casa. En un primer momento cuando ella mencionó "casa" estaba seguro de que lo iba a acompañar hasta el pequeño departamento en que vivía desde que falleció su padre, pero a unas cuadras de distancia del hospital le mencionó que Minato ya había recogido algunas de sus cosas y que debía de estar arreglando la habitación. El joven jounin se quejó, no necesitaba que lo cuidaran, para eso mejor se quedaba en el hospital, pero la pelirroja le dijo que ya estaba decidido y que debía obedecer a Minato.

—Deberías estar contento, vas a tener compañía mientras te recuperas —comentó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nunca se había relacionado mucho con Kakashi, era el más arisco de los tres alumnos de su esposo, pero podía ver cuánto le había afectado la muerte de Obito. Opinaba igual que Minato, no era saludable que se recuperara solo en su casa—. Ahora que lleguemos voy a preparar la cena. Quería preparar ramen, pero Minato insistió en algo un poco más especial para el primer día.

—Puedo ir a mi casa…

—¡Vas a vivir con nosotros _'ttebane_! —Señaló enérgicamente, provocando que el muchacho se alejara unos pasos—. Estaba pensando preparar una sopa de miso, unagi… ―soltó con alegría mientras le contaba lo que iba a cocinar.

Kakashi suspiró derrotado, no iba a convencer a Kushina y su maestro podía llegar al grado de ordenarle que se quede con ellos, iba a tener que pasar unos días con los esposos Namikaze aunque no lo quisiera. Durante el trayecto se alejaron de las transitadas calles de Konoha y avanzaron a una bonita zona residencial que acababa de ser restaurada tras una incursión de un pequeño grupo de shinobis enemigos.

Un hombre con uniforme ensangrentado llamó su atención. Se encontraba de pie con la mirada fija en una de las viviendas restauradas y a pesar de un buen número de heridas expuestas no parecía sentir dolor. Había algo extraño, ese ninja era diferente a los otros heridos que había visto en el hospital o los campos de batalla.

―Kushina-san ―llamó Kakashi extrañado.

―¿Prefieres que haga tempura en lugar de unagi? ―preguntó ella sin hacerle mayor caso.

Kakashi iba a señalarle al shinobi herido, pero tras caminar junto a un poste que le bloqueó la vista menos de un segundo, el hombre desapareció. No era primera vez que le ocurría, aún tenía los recuerdos del anciano del hospital.

Llegaron a un edificio de varios pisos y subieron hasta el quinto, a pesar de los numerosos departamentos no se cruzaron con nadie, era un lugar bastante tranquilo. Minato los recibió con una sonrisa y le mostró a Kakashi el cuarto que había arreglado para él. Kushina se retiró a hacer la cena, no podría quedarse esa noche, le tocaba una misión rutinaria de vigilancia cerca de la aldea, pero estaba decidida a que el alumno de su esposo comiera algo que ella había preparado y no una comida instantánea.

Un poco antes de que Kushina terminara de preparar la cena, llegó Rin para revisar a Kakashi. A pesar de su ocupado horario en el hospital había conseguido que se le asignara para trabajar con la recuperación de su compañero de equipo. La joven ninja médico revisó con mucho cuidado el ojo del trasplante y luego destapó el sano para realizar una serie de ejercicios. Satisfecha con los resultados volvió a colocar las vendas a pesar de las quejas del joven jounin.

Luego de la cena, sin Rin o Kushina, Minato se apresuró a interceptar a Kakashi que estaba avanzando hacia la recamara que ocuparía. La idea de tenerlo en casa era que no estuviera solo todo el tiempo y para permitir que se encerrara en un cuarto bien podía haberlo dejado en el pequeño departamento que llevaba ocupando por poco más de cinco años. Con una sonrisa lo llamó para mostrarle unas fotografías de él cuando era más joven y Kushina no le prestaba atención. Con cuidado, midiendo el estado de ánimo de su alumno, se arriesgó a tocar el tema de Obito; Kakashi no había tenido mucho tiempo para procesar todo lo ocurrido. No lo tenía en casa simplemente por la operación del ojo, quería asegurarse que, dentro de lo posible, estuviera bien mentalmente.

—Sólo el clan asistió a la ceremonia, o al menos es lo que se nos informó —respondió Minato cuando Kakashi preguntó por el tema—. Los Uchiha son un grupo muy cerrado y en este caso en especial la situación es tensa —añadió, observando el ojo que perteneció a Obito.

—No tengo ni idea de quienes eran su familia… —murmuró lentamente, él deseaba haber sido quien diera la noticia, pero la verdad ni siquiera sabía a quiénes hubiera tenido que dársela.

—Obito vivía con su mamá y un primo que quedó huérfano. Su padre murió cuando él era muy pequeño y no tuvo hermanos —explicó Minato y luego quedaron en silencio hasta que se puso de pie—. Es mejor que lave los platos, tú ve a descansar ya es algo tarde.

Kakashi iba a obedecer, pero sintió unos ligeros golpeteos en la puerta y decidió ir a ver de quién se trataba a esas horas. Al abrir se encontró con un pequeño que no podía pasar de los siete años, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y su cabello oscuro cubría lo poco que podría haberse visto de su rostro por la posición.

—¿Has visto mi libreta de calificaciones? La he perdido —preguntó el pequeño casi en un sollozo.

—No, no creo que esté aquí —respondió extrañado.

—Kakashi —llamó Minato desde el interior—. ¿Quién es?

—Un niño buscando su libreta —respondió, girándose para que el sonido de su voz llegara hasta la cocina. Su sensei no respondió, seguía limpiando los platos, pero por el sonido que hacían al chocar entre sí parecía que algo lo había fastidiado. Kakashi regresó la mirada a la puerta, extrañado por la reacción de su maestro, pero no encontró al niño.

Se asomó al corredor y no lo vio por ningún lado. Quizás la operación o el sharingan habían afectado sus otros sentidos y no percibía los pasos de las personas al alejarse. Salió y comenzó a caminar por el corredor hasta detenerse frente a un pequeño altar que había notado al llegar, lo observó pensativo por unos momentos.

Un fuerte sonido, casi como un rugido, se sintió por las escaleras cercanas. Por instinto se colocó en posición defensiva, esperando, listo para reaccionar cuando lograra identificar de qué se trataba. Pero cuando el sonido cesó, el pequeño niño reapareció a su costado, nuevamente preguntando por su libreta y con la mirada en el suelo.

Sin comprender, Kakashi estaba a punto de tomar al niño y exigir explicaciones, quizás se trataba de un shinobi muy joven, pero la puerta del departamento al lado del altar se abrió y un hombre con marcadas ojeras y mirada triste salió.

—¿Necesitas algo? —cuestionó el hombre casi de forma mecánica, sin siquiera tomar importancia a la venda que cubría uno de los ojos del muchacho que tenía en frente.

Kakashi regresó su atención al pequeño, pero nuevamente había desaparecido. Como no dio respuesta, el hombre pasó a su costado y se agachó, colocando unas pequeñas ofrendas.

Sin saber qué decir o qué había ocurrido, Kakashi se retiró en silencio. Regresó al departamento de su sensei y fue directamente al cuarto que le habían dado, necesitaba descansar. Muchas cosas le habían ocurrido y su mente estaba jugando con él, no poder descansar bien estaba afectándole.

Una serie de imágenes llegó a la mente de Kakashi mientras dormía. Era incapaz de enfocarse en alguna de ellas el tiempo suficiente para reconocerlas, no le eran familiares. Avanzaba a gran velocidad por una calle, las casas eran borrosas, pero podía distinguir los diseños tradicionales de estas, reconoció el olor a _senbei _recién preparado, pero la escena se oscureció por el vuelo de varios cuervos que lo rodearon hasta dejarlo en total oscuridad. Trató de librarse de los animales, pero estos desaparecieron, abandonándolo en lo que parecía una caverna, iluminada por una luz muy tenue en donde unas raíces gigantes se movían como si estuvieran vivas. Trató de moverse, pero le era imposible, no sentía su cuerpo.

Se sentó en la cama cuando despertó de golpe, estaba sudando y con la respiración alterada, cerró fuertemente los ojos tratando de calmarse.

Elevó la mirada hacia el frente y notó algo que lo paralizó, el cuarto estaba cambiando. Era algo extraño, lo primero que vino a su mente era un genjutsu fallido, una ilusión, pero algo en su interior le decía que no se trataba de eso. La luz que entraba por la ventana permitía que viera como el pequeño escritorio que tenía enfrente mutaba a uno distinto, desordenado y lleno de cosas. La pared de la habitación también cambiaba, parecía de madera, y el suelo estaba cubierto por tatami, nada más diferente a la construcción moderna donde se estaba quedando. Sin siquiera parpadear, todo regresó al normalidad.

Kakashi sujetó su cabeza y la apretó contra las rodillas, no tenía idea de qué le estaba ocurriendo.

**. .**

Era media mañana cuando Minato regresó de una reunión con el Hokage, justo a tiempo para encontrarse con Kakashi que estaba saliendo del departamento. Sonrió un poco, era buena señal que su alumno decidiera salir por cuenta propia. A pesar de esto, algo le fastidiaba. La máscara que usaba siempre, además de uno de sus ojos cubiertos no le permitía leerlo bien, pero algo en su expresión tranquila no era totalmente auténtico.

Minato decidió no indagar, luego de todo lo que le había ocurrido no podía pensar que algo de compañía por un par de días solucionaría las cosas. Se despidió del muchacho y cerró la puerta, estaría atento a cualquier reacción fuera de lo usual, al final Kakashi siempre fue un poco introvertido.

Kakashi suspiró aliviado cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, su sensei no hizo ningún comentario o pregunta sobre a dónde iba; hacía mucho que no le decía a nadie esas cosas a pesar de su corta edad. Necesitaba aire, estar tanto tiempo recostado no era bueno, ni para su cuerpo ni para su mente.

Dio un tras pie, pero mantuvo el balance, el niño de la libreta nuevamente había aparecido frente a él. En esta ocasión decidió tomar una actitud diferente, no pensaba quedarse ahí o dejar que el evento lo alterara. Cuando el niño preguntó, Kakashi le explicó que no la había visto y que quizás lo mejor era que fuera a pedir un duplicado. Luego de eso se hizo a un lado y se fue caminando. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, iba a terminar volviéndose loco.

Minato observó con horror, a través del orificio de la puerta, como su alumno había estado hablándole a la nada. Lo que le parecía perturbador era el tema de la libreta, el pequeño niño que falleció había estado haciendo esa misma pregunta días antes de morir. La primera noche que tuvo a Kakashi en casa pensó que se trataba de alguien haciendo una broma de muy mal gusto o quizás el mismo Kakashi, pero su alumno no hacía bromas y dudaba que siquiera supiera del incidente.

**. .**

Llegó al hospital, preocupado por sus sueños y las cosas que había visto despierto, dispuesto a hablar con Rin. Aunque no solía esforzarse por demostrarlo, la respetaba mucho y pese a que le costaba admitirlo era una de las personas más cercanas a él. Una enfermera que se encontraba en la recepción le explicó que Rin se encontraba en una operación, pero algo en la expresión de él debía haber sido preocupante porque la mujer se ofreció a irla a buscar si era urgente.

Kakashi se negó, no era tan importante, podía esperar a que ella terminara. La enfermera dudó un poco, sabía que era paciente de la joven médico ninja, pero luego le explicó que Rin debía de poder atenderlo a las tres de la tarde.

Dio vueltas por Konoha sin un destino fijo. Luego de la última batalla en la que participó su maestro la guerra había entrado en un periodo de enfriamiento, las batallas disminuyeron y las naciones parecían más dispuestas a trabajar en los acuerdos de paz. Eso era bueno, pero sin misiones recurrentes él no sabía qué hacer, el tiempo libre le permitía pensar y lo último que quería era pensar.

El olor a fideos siendo cocinados lo llevó hasta el Ichikaru Ramen; el lugar favorito para comer de su sensei. El tiempo había pasado rápido y ya era hora del almuerzo. Tenía suerte, había un sitio libre en la barra que ocupó al instante. Un joven carismático tomó su pedido mientras que Teuchi, el dueño, preparaba las órdenes. No comprendía por qué no agrandaban el local, la calidad del servicio era buena, la comida excelente y a pesar de la cantidad de pedidos el cocinero se las arreglaba para no demorar los platos.

Tomó los palillos para comer y escuchó un crujido, se extrañó, él aún no los había separado. Dirigió la mirada, de forma lenta, hacia un costado del restaurante. Vio a una mujer avanzar hacia el interior con un pequeño niño en brazos, ninguno de los otros comensales parecían haberle puesto interés. Volvió la mirada hacia los palillos en sus manos, pero nuevamente el crujido provocó que su atención retorne a la mujer.

Su forma de caminar era extraña, parecía que no movía las piernas, pero cada vez que balanceaba su cuello se escuchaba un crujido. A nadie más parecía llamarle la atención por lo que volvió la mirada hacia la mesa tratando de ignorarla en vano, su ojo destapado no podía evitar desviarse en su dirección. Fue cuando la extraña mujer, con el pequeño en brazos, se detuvo al costado de Teuchi que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Teuchi seguía cocinando tranquilo, concentrado en las órdenes y la mujer abrió la boca mostrando una larga lengua de color morado, como la de un muerto. Kakashi observó sin pestañear como los ingredientes eran olfateados y luego lamidos sin que el cocinero siquiera se percatase.

—¿Puedes verla? —preguntó en voz baja el asistente que tomó su pedido mientras colocaba el plato de ramen recién preparado frente a él—. Murió hace unos años junto al pequeño, le encantaba la comida de su esposo —añadió, observando con curiosidad el rostro de Kakashi, notando que le costaba comprender lo que le estaba diciendo—. ¿Recién los puedes ver? Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, muchos se quedan vagando —aconsejó, retomando una sonrisa en el rostro e ignorando a la mujer con el pequeño en brazos a pesar de que aparentemente también podía verla.

Kakashi observó su plato en silencio, sacó la suma correspondiente, la dejó sobre la mesa y se alejó sin siquiera tocar el ramen; había perdido por completo el apetito. Caminó a paso rápido con dirección al hospital, ahora si era urgente que hablara con Rin. A unas pocas cuadras de su destino, atravesó una calle y sintió una explosión muy cerca de él.

La gente se alarmó y comenzó a correr en todas direcciones, en medio del caos algunos shinobis comenzaron a dirigir a los civiles. Era sólo una explosión, no había enemigos a la vista, sólo una pequeña humareda y la pared de una casa hecha escombros.

Kakashi avanzó en dirección al revuelo. Por un momento se olvidó por completo de sus problemas, su mente se enfocó por completo en determinar si era una situación peligrosa, debía actuar, era un jounin. Al acercarse al lugar de la explosión un pequeño niño salió de entre el humo, estaba muy cerca, pensó que lo chocaría, pero el pequeño sencillamente lo atravesó.

Una sensación helada llenó el cuerpo de Kakashi y se giró con temor para ver al pequeño. Ya no estaba.

El grito de horror de una mujer lo obligó a reaccionar nuevamente, un grupo de shinobis se habían reunido unos metros al frente de él, junto a la pared afectada. Se acercó, notó mucha sangre y luego pedazos de carne; alguien había estado muy cerca al explosivo que ocasionó el daño. Al colocarse junto a los otros ninja escuchó que se trataba de un pequeño de la academia que seguramente sustrajo alguna nota explosiva de las clases prácticas.

Kakashi observó lo que quedaba del pequeño cuerpo, el torso estaba destrozado al igual que las piernas, posiblemente llevaba la nota explosiva guardada en el bolsillo. Entre los escombros logró divisar el rostro sucio y ensangrentado, demasiado parecido al del niño que lo atravesó segundos antes y salía justamente desde el lugar de la explosión.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, su mente le decía que era imposible, pero muy en su interior una voz también le recalcaba que no había otra explicación. El anciano, el niño de la libreta de calificaciones, la mujer con el niño en brazos y el alumno de la academia, los había visto moverse, pero la verdad es que debían de haber estado muertos. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, como si eso pudiera borrar la idea de su mente. Retrocedió lentamente, alejándose de la desagradable escena que tenía en frente, tratando de controlar el temblor que recorría su cuerpo.

—¡Kakashi! —llamó Rin acercándosele, había sentido la explosión y se acercó junto con otros médicos del hospital—. ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó horrorizada ante la escena, pero al no obtener respuesta fijó la mirada en su compañero de equipo y se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, muy mal—. ¿Qué tienes? Vamos al hospital —ofreció, pero la verdad es que era una orden. Jamás había visto a Kakashi con una expresión de espanto como la que tenía.

Cuando consiguieron acceder a un pequeño consultorio vacío, colmado de expedientes clínicos, Rin le indicó a Kakashi que se sentara y ella se colocó frente a él. Lo observó por varios segundos, ninguno de los dos emitía sonido alguno, pero poco a poco la respiración del jounin tomaba un paso más tranquilo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó ella suavemente—. Me dijeron que viniste a buscarme y se te veía preocupado.

Kakashi levantó la mirada y se enfocó en el techo. Quería hablar, pero ni él mismo sabía cómo expresar todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

—Sólo cuéntame —insistió ella acortando un poco la distancia entre ellos—. Desde el principio.

—La noche después de que desperté… —comenzó, un poco inseguro de cómo narrar las cosas que había estado viendo.

Rin escuchó en silencio todo lo que él decía, pero eso no le causó ninguna sensación positiva. Era consciente que lo que narraba podía ser visto como ridículo. Kakashi mismo aún tenía problemas en materializar la palabra para describirlo. Pero esa tarde quedó convencido que estaba viendo fantasmas, espíritus, almas en pena o cualquier otra palabra que se les quiera dar.

—No te preocupes —habló ella cuando Kakashi terminó—. Has estado pasando por momentos muy estresantes y la muerte de Obito… —agregó, cortándose unos momentos tras mencionar a su difunto compañero, aún le era muy difícil decir su nombre—. Todo eso está siendo mucho para ti, es normal que tu mente busque formas de escape…

—¿Crees que estoy imaginando cosas? —La cortó de golpe poniéndose de pie bruscamente—. ¿Realmente crees que vendría a buscarte para hablar por algo que mi cabeza está imaginando? —espetó fastidiado, se conocían de años y ella sabía bien que él jamás hacia conjeturas si no estaba seguro de las cosas.

—Kakashi…

—Voy a descansar —anunció fastidiado, saliendo del pequeño consultorio y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, sin darle oportunidad a Rin de que le siguiera hablando. Claro que sabía que sonaba ilógico, por eso fue a hablar con ella, confiaba en que por los años que se conocían ella sería la última persona que le diría que estaba imaginando cosas.

**. .**

—¿No crees que estás exagerando? —cuestionó Minato girándose para ver a Kushina.

El rayo Amarillo de Konoha dejó escapar un suspiro, había cometido un terrible error. Cuando su esposa llegó a casa, luego de que él viera a Kakashi hablando solo en el corredor, compartió su preocupación por la salud mental de su alumno, pero no consiguió palabras de aliento o consejo, sino una espantada mujer y la revelación de que a Uzumaki Kushina le aterraban los fantasmas.

Fue obligado a buscar una copia de la libreta de calificaciones, encontrar un sacerdote y proceder con un ritual de purificación. Por eso se encontraba en esos momentos en medio de la calle con la libreta, un hombre calvo recitando cantos a su lado y un cuenco de cerámica con el interior en llamas en donde debía proceder a quemar el documento.

—¡Sólo quémalo, _'ttebane_! —exigió Kushina, visiblemente preocupada—. ¿O quieres que se quede el fantasma?

Minato se resignó, era mejor seguir las instrucciones y calmar a su esposa.

—¿Sensei? —cuestionó Kakashi, desde una distancia prudencial, bastante extrañado al encontrarlo en la mitad de la calle quemando papeles. Había regresado para descansar tras su discusión con Rin.

—¡Kakashi! —exclamó sorprendido, depositando de inmediato la libreta dentro del cuenco—. Hay mucho humo, podría lastimar tu ojo, mejor ve para adentro, en un momento te alcanzamos —sugirió él con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. No tenía idea qué había ocurrido con Kakashi en el corredor esa mañana, pero no pensaba exponerlo a los miedos de su esposa.

El joven jounin asintió e ingresó al edificio sin atreverse a preguntar qué estaba ocurriendo. Subió las escaleras con desgano, considerando hablar con su sensei, pero en el descanso entre el cuarto y quinto piso, observando por una ventana que daba a la calle, estaba el pequeño niño. Kakashi se quedó quieto un segundo y luego reaccionó a tratar de pasar en silencio por detrás.

Sin girarse el pequeño preguntó entre sollozos por su libreta y con un impulso quedó sobre el marco de la ventana. Kakashi se detuvo ante esto, ¿qué pensaba hacer? Era primera vez que lo veía sin que se dirigiera a él directamente. La duda no duró demasiado, el pequeño se lanzó hacia el vacío. Por impulso Kakashi se acercó tratando de detenerlo, aún cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un niño real, pero al asomarse por la ventana no vio a nadie cayendo o sobre el pavimento.

Notó la llamativa cabellera roja de Kushina a nivel de la calle y cómo la pequeña humareda que salía del cuenco que tenía su maestro se encendió fuertemente de golpe, provocando que su sensei retrocediera alarmado. Desde su posición superior notó al pequeño niño de pie flotando sobre el cuenco, tomando su libreta intacta y no carbonizada como debería de estar cualquier documento entre las llamas.

No quiso ver más. Corrió hasta el departamento y cerró la puerta fuertemente detrás de él.

Trató de calmarse controlando su agitada respiración, se dirigió al baño y retiró el vendaje que cubría su ojo saludable para empapar su rostro con agua helada. Se quedó varios minutos con los ojos cerrados sobre el lavabo, tratando de no pensar en nada.

Más tranquilo elevó la mirada hacia el espejo frente a él, su rostro se veía horrible.

Se acomodó un poco el cabello y cuando fijó la mirada sobre sus ojos se quedó helado. Su reflejo había cambiado; estaba viendo a Obito mirándolo a través del espejo, con una expresión vacía. Parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de reaccionar. La imagen de su difunto compañero extendió una mano y la llevó hacia su rostro, tocando el ojo que ahora tenía Kakashi y luego activó el sharingan.

Un agudo dolor recorrió todo el cuerpo de Kakashi, por un momento pensó en arrancarse él mismo el ojo, pero su mano formó un puño y reventó con un golpe el espejo, deteniendo todo. Kakashi se sujetó la cabeza y se dejó caer al suelo. Estaba asustado, no sabía cómo afrontar la situación en la que se encontraba, se sentía solo, como no se había sentido desde que su padre lo dejó.

Kushina y Minato debían de haber regresado, porque al escuchar el sonido corrieron a buscar a Kakashi. Sin siquiera responderles qué había ocurrido salió del baño y se encerró en su habitación, ignorando los llamados de preocupación de la pareja de esposos.

**. .**

Pasaron varios días en los que Kakashi no habló con nadie. Se había cubierto el ojo del trasplante y no salía de la habitación sino era para ir en contadas ocasiones al baño. Kushina y Minato no sabían cómo manejar la situación, trataron varios acercamientos, pero no importaba si eran palabras dulces, gritos u órdenes, no conseguían respuesta.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Minato sumamente preocupado. Tenía frente a él a su alumna que le aseguraba que necesitaban una acción drástica que quizás no fuera médicamente recomendable.

—No lo va a dañar —aseguró ella, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible—. Kakashi necesita retomar algo de su vida, tiene que hacer algo o se va a seguir hundiendo.

Minato suspiró derrotado, él ya había agotado de todas las formas posibles que tenía para que Kakashi le hablara, quizás realmente tenían que ir por una opción un poco más peligrosa.

—No lo va a lastimar, sabe que Kakashi está recuperándose. El reposo se recomendó por el poco conocimiento que tenemos sobre este tipo de trasplantes, por precaución —insistió la joven médico ninja.

Con el permiso de su sensei se dirigió a la habitación de Kakashi e ingresó decidida a sacarlo de ahí. A pesar de que era de día muy poca luz iluminaba el interior, las cortinas estaban cerradas. Buscó con la mirada a su compañero. Primero pensó que estaba en la cama, pero sólo eran las sábanas revueltas. Cuando su vista se acostumbró dio con él, Kakashi se encontraba sentado en el suelo contra una pared. Ya había perdido a Obito, no pensaba perderlo a él también.

—¿Planeas quedarte así para siempre? —cuestionó ella severamente sin conseguir respuesta. Cerró los ojos y se detuvo un momento considerando si realmente debía seguir—. ¿Vas a desperdiciar así el sacrificio de Obito?

Kakashi le dirigió la mirada en silencio, ella estaba segura de haber notado algo similar a miedo cuando mencionó a Obito. Se extrañó, esperaba que se enojara.

—Vamos —pidió extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara—. Si no llegamos pronto va a terminar viniéndote a buscar, está muy impaciente.

Kakashi la miró confundido, no sabía de qué estaba hablándole. Él no extendió su mano, pero ella se agachó y a rastras lo sacó del cuarto. La luz le chocó luego de tantos días en oscuridad, pero Rin seguía avanzando sin soltarlo o preocuparse porque estuviera incómodo. La curiosidad era lo único por lo que no se había rehusado a salir; quería saber de qué estaba hablando Rin.

Caminaron hasta llegar a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, Kakashi llevaba semanas sin pisar esa zona de Konoha. Ahí, de pie, en medio de todo se encontraba Might Guy, su autonombrado "Eterno Rival", con los brazos cruzados y los ojos brillando de emoción.

—¡Kakashi! —llamó, con emoción, la Bestia Verde de Konoha—. Yo me encargaré de avivar tu llama de la juventud —declaró enérgicamente, dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio, observándolo con cierta pesadez, antes de girar el rostro y mirar de forma acusadora a Rin ¿Quién en su sano juicio llevaría a una persona recién operada que no quiere ser molestada a juntarse con Guy? No tenía idea de por qué estaba ahí, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditarlo. En cuanto regresó la mirada al frente se vio en la necesidad de esquivar una poderosa patada.

Rin se hizo a un lado. Claro que estaba preocupada por Kakashi, pero encerrado en un cuarto no iba a mejorar y mandarlo a una misión real era demasiado peligroso. La mejor opción que tenía era dejarlo pelear con Guy, estaba segura de que lo relajaría de alguna manera, lo obligaría a centrarse en el combate y a olvidar cualquier otra cosa. Eso sí reaccionaba, sino lo hacía tendría que llevarlo de emergencia al hospital, un golpe bien colocado de Guy podía hacer mucho daño y con lo emocionado que se veía dudaba que se detuviera a tiempo para no dañar a su compañero.

En los primeros intercambios de la pelea Guy mantuvo el control total, obligando a Kakashi a tomar una actitud defensiva bastante pobre, pero en el momento en que el instinto del joven jounin tomó control el combate se comenzó a equilibrar.

Pelear contra Guy no estaba en la lista de las cosas favoritas de Kakashi. Durante mucho tiempo no lo consideró siquiera un oponente adecuado para entrenamientos pero la verdad era que con el paso de los años la diferencia entre sus niveles se acortaba cada vez más. Ambos eran hábiles en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Guy era un especialista, si Kakashi no quería perder no podía mantenerse intercambiando golpes solamente. En cuanto pudo aprovechó la oportunidad para generar un espacio entre ellos y dirigir la pelea al área donde sin dudas ganaría: ninjutsu.

Rin observó bastante impresionada, no esperaba que Kakashi estuviera en condiciones de pelear al nivel que lo estaba haciendo, ninguno de los dos se estaba conteniendo. Se preocupó un poco, Guy se había olvidado por completo del estado del otro shinobi. Un aire de tristeza la inundó, Obito siempre entrenaba con Kakashi por órdenes de su sensei, pero el nivel era muy distinto; el joven Uchiha era un chuunin destacado, pero no formaba parte de los más talentosos. Quizás el haber despertado su sharingan le hubiera permitido ascender y al fin poder igualarse a Kakashi o Guy, pero las cosas jamás serían así.

No hubo ganador, sólo dos jóvenes shinobi agotados.

Rin se acercó y atendió sus heridas, nada era de cuidado, pese a todo ninguno utilizó alguna técnica letal en medio de la emoción del momento. Curó primero a Kakashi, él era el que acababa de estar varios días en el hospital y quien parecía tener menos energías.

—Voy a dar una vuelta —anunció Kakashi de forma tranquila cuando Rin se acercó a Guy.

—Kakashi… —susurró ella preocupada.

—No te preocupes, sólo voy a hacer una visita —aseguró él, alejándose a paso tranquilo.

**. .**

Era la primera vez que se atrevía a acercarse a ese lugar. Sabía que su nombre debía de estar inscrito en el monumento, pero hasta ese momento no había logrado acumular suficiente valor como para ponerse de pie frente a la oscura piedra. Buscó a su compañero, era uno de los últimos agregados a la larga lista de personas que se sacrificaron en favor de Konoha.

Cerró los ojos. La pelea contra Guy había servido para relajarse, para exteriorizar físicamente mucha de la cólera que tenía reprimida en el interior. Pero ahora tenía que pensar, planear y afrontar su situación. Estaba convencido que no estaba loco, las cosas que veía eran reales. Por más espeluznantes que pudieran ser, hasta el momento, ninguna había resultado peligrosa para él, no tenía por qué asustarse. Pero tampoco tenía en mente simplemente ignorar el asunto, estaba viendo cosas que no debería ver y aunque no sabía nada de alguna habilidad así por parte del clan Uchiha, estaba seguro de que estaba relacionado al ojo de Obito.

¿Qué hacer? No iba a conseguir mucha ayuda en Konoha. No lo catalogarían como loco, pero si dirían que estaba sufriendo de algún tipo de estrés post-traumático. Estaba solo. Sea lo que sea tendría que hacerlo por su cuenta.

Sintió unos pasos acercarse y vio a Rin caminar hasta quedar a su costado.

—Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste antes. No puedo decir que crea en fantasmas —habló ella mirando el nombre recientemente tallado de Obito—, pero creo en ti, siempre he confiado en ti, Kakashi. Déjame ayudarte, no importa lo que sea —pidió.

—Vi a Obito —soltó directamente—. En el espejo, cuando me quité los vendajes que cubrían mi ojo. Un dolor intenso recorrió mi cuerpo cuando activó el sharingan.

Rin lo observó en silencio. Por un momento pensó en pedirle para revisar su ojo, quizás era algo de la operación, pero decidió no hacerlo. Iba a confiar en Kakashi.

—Quizás quiere decirte algo —dijo ella sonriendo tristemente. La muerte de Obito llegó sin aviso, de un momento a otro, era claro que realmente debía de haberse quedado con miles de cosas por decir y hacer—. Sé que suena tonto y no es de mucha ayuda, pero si realmente crees que es Obito…

—Vamos a la casa de Obito —intervino seriamente—. No sé si sirva de algo, pero que tengo que ir.

Avanzaron por Konoha, en silencio, con dirección al famoso barrio Uchiha. Si bien no era una zona restringida, era extraño que personas no relacionadas por sangre o matrimonio ingresaran, el poderoso clan se mantenía aislado del resto de la villa. Muchos veían a los Uchiha con cierto temor y recelo, convencidos de que esa actitud significaba que guardaban secretos. Pero eso no era algo inusual, los clanes eran así, los Uchiha simplemente lo hacían sentir más al no relacionarse permanentemente con el resto de habitantes.

Ingresaron por el portón principal, recibiendo de inmediato la mirada casi hostil de un par de shinobis miembros de la Policía Militar de Konoha. No les impidieron el paso, pero era obvio que no eran bienvenidos.

Ninguno de los dos conocían la casa de Obito, y sus intentos por preguntar no dieron resultados favorables, pero Kakashi no se pensaba rendirse. Un olor familiar hizo que se detuviera en la mitad de la calle y notara la tienda de _senbei_, recordándole su sueño. Avanzó por esa calle, llena de casas antiguas de madera que sin duda tenían parecido con lo que había visto la primera vez que durmió en casa de su sensei. Las imágenes habían sido borrosas, pero era suficiente para saber que estaba en el lugar adecuado, quizás desde un principio todo era sobre Obito.

—No vamos a poder encontrar la casa si no nos ayudan —comentó Rin fastidiada. Había notado que Kakashi parecía conocer de alguna manera la zona, eso la perturbaba un poco. Si era así realmente podía ser que estuviera conectado a Obito de alguna manera.

—Hay que buscar a Minato-sensei, él debe de saber dónde vivía —sugirió Kakashi, no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo lidiando con la actitud cerrada de los Uchiha.

— ¿Tú eres Hatake Kakashi? —preguntó de improvisto un pequeño de unos diez años de edad. Sus ojos oscuros, cabello negro rizado y piel blanca lo delataban de inmediato como parte del clan del abanico—. Son los compañeros de Obito ¿no?

—¿Quién eres? —cuestionó Kakashi con curiosidad. A pesar de ser un Uchiha no era hostil con ellos.

—Shisui —se presentó, sonriendo un poco—. Obito era mi primo —añadió, posando la mirada sobre la desordenada cabellera gris del joven jounin—. Te imaginaba distinto, más molesto —comentó riendo.

Rin dejó escapar una pequeña risa y Kakashi arrugó el ceño.

—Puedo llevarlos si quieren —ofreció amablemente, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de un Uchiha que había decidido descansar apoyado contra una pared cercana.

El joven Uchiha caminó por el barrio en compañía de los que habían sido compañeros de equipo de su primo. Comenzaron a alejarse de las calles más grandes, hacia una zona con grandes casas con mucho espacio entre ellas.

—¿Por qué decidieron venir? —preguntó Shisui con curiosidad—. Deben de saber que el clan está bastante fastidiado con lo que hizo Obito.

—¿Qué hizo? —cuestionó Rin. Obito había fallecido de forma heroica, no entendía la actitud de los Uchiha.

—Mi primo nunca fue muy querido en el clan —comentó bajando un poco la mirada—. Era… distinto. Muchos lo consideraban una deshonra, una mancha en la reputación de los Uchiha. Incluso se sorprendieron que se hubiera convertido en chuunin hace unos años.

—Quizás Obito no era el shinobi más destacado, pero era muy fuerte —intervino Rin de inmediato.

—Pero no es cuestión de poder —puntualizó Shisui tristemente—. Obito era agradable, amable y sincero… eso nunca le gustó al clan —explicó, bajo la mirada atenta de los shinobi—. Y lo que hizo al final... Él te dio el sharingan, eso fue considerado casi una burla contra él clan —dijo mirando fijamente a Kakashi y el ojo que llevaba tapado—. Llegamos —anunció, deteniéndose en la entrada de una antigua vivienda que se veía algo descuidada—. Mi tía siempre defendió a Obito de las críticas, pero ahora…

Abrió la reja de la entrada y los invitó a pasar. El jardín que rodeaba la casa tradicional se encontraba lleno de hojas y los restos de lo que parecía haber sido unos arreglos de flores. Rin se mordió el labio al notarlos, eran las flores que había enviado junto con su sensei.

—No sé si vayan a poder hablar mucho con mi tía —advirtió Shisui, dejando los zapatos a un costado para poder ingresar a la vivienda.

La madre de Obito se encontraba en el cuarto familiar, al verlos pareció sorprenderse un poco, pero no dijo palabra alguna ante sus saludos. Kakashi pudo sentir como la mujer clavaba su mirada sobre el ojo que llevaba cubierto.

—Quiero verlo —demandó ella de improvisto. No le importaron las palabras que dijeron sobre su hijo, ni cómo fueron sus últimos segundos de vida, sólo quería ver con sus propios ojos la tremenda ofensa que el clan decía Obito había cometido.

—Tía…

—Está bien —intervino Kakashi antes de que Shisui pudiera tratar de decir algo. Con cuidado destapó el ojo que hasta hace poco había pertenecido a Obito y lo abrió lentamente, ella tenía todo el derecho de exigir algo así.

La mujer se acercó con recelo y lo miró fijamente, reconociendo de inmediato el oscuro ojo de su hijo. Mordió su labio inferior tratando de contener los ligeros temblores que recorrían su cuerpo sin control. Respiró profundamente y se alejó en silencio.

—Discúlpenla —se excusó Shisui cuando ella abandonó la habitación—. No creo que vayan a poder hablar con ella.

—¿Crees que podrías enseñarme la habitación de Obito? —Pidió Kakashi de improvisto, sorprendiendo a Rin y Shisui—. Hay algo que necesito ver…

Shisui asintió. Su tía los vio subir al segundo piso, pero no dijo nada, era como si sencillamente no le importara. El joven Uchiha se disculpó antes de abrirles la puerta de la habitación que perteneció a su primo, nadie la había tocado desde que las noticias de la muerte de Obito llegaron.

Cuando la puerta corrediza dejó que se viera el interior, Kakashi ingresó lentamente; era un lugar sumamente desordenado y que estaba comenzando a acumular polvo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, reconocía la habitación pese a no haber estado nunca ahí. Pudo ver el escritorio de sus visiones, las paredes de madera y el tatami del suelo.

—¿Habías venido antes? —cuestionó con mucha curiosidad el joven Uchiha, pudo notar que Kakashi reconocía el lugar. Pero estaba seguro de que su primo nunca lo había invitado, incluso si no fuera por él no hubieran dado siquiera con la casa.

—No.

Rin observó en silencio y por un momento se olvidó por completo de Kakashi. Sonrió mientras su mirada recorría la habitación, era muy parecido a cómo imaginaba sería. Muchas de las cosas estaban fuera de sitio, casi como un reflejo de lo descuidado que podía ser Obito, pero ella lo veía de forma distinta, como una forma de mostrar la vitalidad tan grande que tenía, esas ganas de hacer tanto y no tener el tiempo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, al final Obito tuvo muy poco tiempo.

—¿Crees que sea posible que me quede? —preguntó Kakashi con tranquilidad, acercándose a la cama y notando que ese era el ángulo desde donde presenció sus visiones.

—Sí… supongo que sí, dudo que mi tía diga algo —respondió Shisui tras unos segundos de duda. Tenía curiosidad, no estaban ahí sencillamente por una visita, pero como shinobi que era sabía cuándo preguntar y cuándo no hacerlo. Se giró para ver a Rin—. Puedo preparar el cuarto de a lado si también deseas quedarte —ofreció amablemente.

**. .**

Pasaron dos horas desde que se acostó, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se levantó lentamente y quedó sentado en el borde de la cama, observando con nostalgia la desordenada habitación. Él quiso quedarse ahí, pensando que quizás así podría comunicarse con Obito o generar alguna de las visiones que había tenido, pero hasta el momento no había conseguido nada.

Salió para ir al baño, pero notó que la luz del primer piso seguía encendida. Bajó en silencio y vio a la madre de Obito sentada en el cuarto donde fueron recibidos. Ella le dirigió una mirada y mantuvo la vista clavada en el que fue el ojo de su único hijo.

—Obito hablaba de ti —soltó secamente cuando vio que el joven decidió no regresar al segundo piso—. Decía que algún día te superaría y dejaría en alto el nombre del clan —agregó, dejando notar una mueca de dolor—. Al final nunca te superó y peor aún te regaló lo más importante para un Uchiha.

Él se quedó en silencio, no sabía qué responderle, quería decir algo, lo que fuera, pero las palabras no venían a él.

—Tantos años cuidándolo, confiando en él, ignorando al resto del clan que me exigía que lo tratara distinto, que fuera más estricta con él para que dejara de ser un hazme reír… —prosiguió hablando, mirando al muchacho que tenía en frente—. ¿Todo para qué? —No era una pregunta para ser respondida—. Siempre fuimos unidos. Sacrifiqué mi relación con el clan por mi hijo y él me lo pagó abandonándome, dejándose matar para salvar a un par de muchachos que podrían morir en cualquier momento.

Kakashi trató de hablar, pero nuevamente no salieron las palabras. Él sabía cómo se sentía la mujer, su padre tomó una decisión que lo dejó solo y resentido.

—No sólo me abandonó, sino que demostró al clan que no valía nada, que para él ser un Uchiha no significó nada —Se puso de pie y elevó la voz, acercándose a Kakashi. Tomó al muchacho por los hombros y se quedó en silencio de improvisto.

Kakashi vio cómo la madre de Obito comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y luego lo soltó para cubrirse la boca y ahogar un grito. No entendía su reacción era como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Alterado se giró de golpe, pero no vio nada, por un momento pensó que Obito se encontraba en esa habitación, con ellos.

—Obito… —susurró la mujer con la mirada clavada sobre él.

Kakashi avanzó lentamente hacia un espejo que estaba colgado en la pared y no vio su reflejo, sino una nítida imagen de su compañero de equipo. El sharingan se activó y sintió como si estuviera adormecido, pero su cuerpo seguía de pie sin tambalearse. Trató de hablar, pero le fue imposible, no tenía control sobre su cuerpo. A pesar de esto no se sintió amenazado, tenía una agradable sensación de tranquilidad y familiaridad.

—Obito —volvió a llamar la mujer.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Cómo…? —susurró la mujer sin creer a sus ojos y oídos. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a él y extendió sus manos, deteniéndose a unos centímetros del rostro de su hijo, con miedo de que fuera una ilusión.

Obito sonrió, reconocía su hogar y a su madre. Pero la expresión de alegría se desvaneció rápido, él no debía de estar ahí, nunca regresó a casa.

—Obito, estás vivo —habló la mujer abrazando a su hijo fuertemente.

El joven Uchiha se quedó en silencio. Al escuchar las palabras de su madre su mente le dijo de inmediato que ella estaba equivocada.

—Pensé… Pensé que me habías abandonado —sollozó, tratando de contener inútilmente las lágrimas.

—Yo no te abandonaría —replicó de inmediato, casi en tono de queja—. Yo… —se detuvo un momento y se separó de su madre—. Soy un Uchiha y un shinobi de Konoha. Defendí a mis amigos. —La mujer negó con la cabeza, no quería escuchar eso, quería que su hijo le dijera que no iba a volver a irse—. Mis amigos estaban en peligro y los protegí —siguió, seguro de que su decisión fue la correcta y que si volviera a estar en una situación así lo haría de nuevo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —cuestionó entre lágrimas—. Pudiste haber vuelto.

—Era lo correcto —respondió de inmediato—. Un shinobi no puede ser egoísta y sólo pensar en su bienestar. No eran sólo mi equipo, eran mis amigos, incluso el idiota de Kakashi.

—Tu sharingan… lo despertaste y nunca pudiste probarle al clan…

—No me importa lo que el clan diga, son un montón de viejos resentidos —puntualizó con una sonrisa—. Y a ti tampoco te debería importar, tú eres la que me enseñó eso.

—Pero ya no estás. Estoy sola.

—Tienes a Shisui —recalcó él divertido—. Sé que no es tan agradable como yo, pero al menos no es como el resto del clan —comentó sonriéndole—. ¿Realmente hubieras preferido que dejara morir a alguien pudiendo evitarlo?

La mujer no respondió, sólo siguió llorando. Momentos después elevó la mirada y le sonrió.

—Yo seguiré aquí, veré el mundo con ayuda de Kakashi y juntos haremos muchas cosas —aseguró el joven Uchiha con una gran sonrisa mientras su imagen desaparecía, dejando paso a la figura de Kakashi.

La madre de Obito sujetó el cuerpo del amigo de su hijo, al parecer se encontraba inconsciente. Pidió ayuda de inmediato, no sabía si el muchacho se encontraba bien. Rin y Shisui llegaron junto a ella rápidamente y la médico ninja revisó a Kakashi. Suspiró aliviada tras unos instantes, todo estaba bien, sólo necesitaría descansar un poco.

Cuando Kakashi despertó recordaba fragmentos de lo ocurrido, se sentía un poco incómodo por lo que había provocado su presencia, pero al ver a la madre de Obito sonreírle se tranquilizó. La mujer no dio explicaciones y se retiró a descansar junto con Shisui. Kakashi le contó lo ocurrido a Rin, ella merecía saberlo, no sólo fue amiga de Obito, sino que también confió en él.

**. .**

Por un momento la respiración del muchacho volvió a detenerse, ya no estaba seguro de cuántas veces había ocurrido, pero hasta el momento siempre lograba mantenerse con vida y esa ocasión no fue diferente. Comenzaba a dudar de que el joven se levantara, el daño era severo y a pesar de haberse encargado de estabilizarlo no reaccionaba como esperó en un inicio. Quizás el cuerpo que el clon de Hashirama creó para mantenerlo con vida no funcionaba adecuadamente. Su consuelo era que el sharingan se encontraba milagrosamente intacto y a salvo mientras el dueño siguiera con vida.

Pero notó algo nuevo tras el último colapso. La respiración del muchacho se normalizó y una ridícula expresión de alegría se dibujó sobre su rostro. Observó desde una distancia prudencial, no quería ser lo primero que viera al despertar, su estado era delicado y llevaba más de dos semanas inconsciente.

Obito se despertó. Sonrió ligeramente, por algún motivo se sentía extrañamente tranquilo. Pero la sensación lo abandonó rápido, recordó el derrumbe y cómo había quedado sepultado tras el trasplante de su sharingan.

—¿Dónde… estoy…? —preguntó completamente desubicado. El lugar en que se encontraba tenía una luz muy tenue a la que su único ojo recién estaba acomodándose.

—Entre este mundo y el otro, joven Uchiha —habló un extraño anciano, acercándose a él y mostrando en su rostro la herencia de los miembros de su clan; el sharingan.

**. .**

Muy temprano en la mañana se despidieron de Shisui y la madre de Obito. Rin y Kakashi se encaminaron fuera del barrio Uchiha, ignorando por completo las miradas y susurros de los habitantes del lugar. Una sensación de paz se había apoderado del joven jounin, a pesar de que aún le dolía la pérdida de Obito, sentía que algo había podido hacer en favor de su amigo.

—¿Crees que vayas a estar bien? —preguntó Rin cuando atravesaron el portón que marcaba su salida del barrio Uchiha.

—Sí. No sé si continúe viendo cosas, pero… —respondió él de forma tranquila, sonriendo debajo de su máscara, deteniéndose un momento—, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme —No era que no le preocupara, pero tras los eventos de la noche estaba seguro de que podría manejar la situación.

Rin le sonrió cálidamente, estaba feliz de verlo mejor. Aún se le notaba cierto aire de tristeza, pero era normal y estaba segura de que eso lo cargaría por toda la vida.

—Creo que sería buena idea que vayamos con Minato-sensei y Kushina-san —sugirió él, recordando que no les avisaron nada. Lo último que debían de saber es que Guy iba a pelear contra él, seguramente lo estaban buscando en el hospital o incluso la morgue.

Kakashi dirigió la mirada al frente, observando lo pacífica que se veía Konoha. Era por el sacrificio de shinobis como Obito que la aldea logró atravesar sus peores momentos y salir triunfante. Aún quedaba un largo camino para hablar de paz, pero estaba seguro de que llegarían.

Dio el primer paso para seguir avanzando y todo frente a él se oscureció.

Era de noche y pudo distinguir que se encontraba en Konoha. Rin ya no se estaba a su lado y al dirigir la mirada hacia el cerro de los Hokage reconoció el rostro de su maestro. Se extrañó, sabía que él sería el Cuarto, los jounin había votado así en una aplastante mayoría a la que él hubiera gustosamente añadido su voto de haber estado consciente.

El dolor agudo en el ojo del sharingan lo llevó hasta el suelo, era mucho más intenso que cuando vio el reflejo de Obito. Una horrible sensación de terror lo invadió. Un viento frío se coló por las calles de la villa y luego un poderoso rugido se escuchó. Colocó su mano derecha sobre el suelo para estabilizarse y se obligó a levantar la mirada.

Vio la aldea en ruinas y en medio del caos una gigantesca silueta de una criatura de nueve colas.

—Ka- Kakashi…

Reconoció la voz de Rin, débil. La buscó con la mirada sin dar con ella, la sentía cerca, pero no la encontraba.

—Ka- Kakashi…

Nuevamente lo llamaba, pero en esa ocasión distinguió la dirección de la voz. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y la vio debajo de él con el pecho atravesado por la mano que utilizó momentos antes para darse balance.

Retrocedió de golpe, aterrado, cayendo nuevamente al suelo.

Trató de incorporarse para ayudar a Rin, pero ella había desaparecido, al igual que la figura que apareció sobre Konoha. Se puso de pie a pesar del dolor de su ojo, lo que estaba viendo no era una visión del pasado o un fantasma repitiendo sus últimos momentos. Aún era de noche, debía seguir teniendo visiones, él estaba seguro que era de día.

Posó la mirada sobre el barrio Uchiha y la sangre se le heló. Podía ver los cuerpos de los miembros del clan sobre el suelo, las paredes de las tradicionales casas de madera manchadas de sangre y con shurikens clavados. Vio una figura moverse por los techos, trató de avanzar en su dirección, pero no le fue posible, el dolor se intensificó aún más.

Se arrastró hasta un costado de la calle. Quería que todo acabara, no sabía que estaba viendo, pero quería dejar de hacerlo. Su rostro acabó sobre un pequeño charco de agua y ahí vio reflejado el sharingan de Obito, girando fuertemente, pero no era su rostro ni el de su compañero el que lo portaba sino el de una espiral oscura.

**. .**

Despertó nuevamente; desubicado y en el hospital. Era casi como un _deja vú_, sólo que en esta ocasión notó que el ojo del sharingan era el que se encontraba cubierto. Tomó aire fuertemente, se sentía tranquilo, pero algo en el fondo de su cerebro le decía que no debería estar así.

Se levantó y caminó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la ventana del cuarto que compartía con varias personas. Con cuidado destapó el ojo del sharingan y vio, gracias al reflejo, que se encontraba activo.

—¡Kakashi! —llamó su sensei, acercándose rápidamente, al parecer venía a ver si había recuperado la consciencia—. Tienes que tener cuidado con eso.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Pensaba que tú podrías decírmelo —replicó Minato, señalándole la cama para que se sentara—. Rin nos contó que fueron al barrio Uchiha y hablaron con la mamá de Obito, que cuando estaban saliendo te detuviste sin decir palabra. Rin se acercó y vio el sharingan activo girando velozmente y sangrando, momentos después gritaste y te desplomaste.

Kakashi lo observó en silencio, no recordaba nada de lo último.

—Rin te trajo al hospital y nuevamente tuvieron que intervenirte. Algo en el flujo de chakra no estaba fluyendo correctamente, tuvieron que revertir la operación. No vas a poder desactivarlo, pero parece que no es tan agresivo como antes, mientras lo tengas cubierto no te desgastará —informó serio, aunque bastante aliviado.

—Recuerdo que vi algo… Pero no sé qué fue.

—Quizás sea mejor así —comentó el mayor de los shinobi. Rin le había contado todo, por suerte no en presencia de Kushina, y si bien no se sentía capaz de creerlo no pensaba abordar el tema mientras Kakashi estuviera recuperándose, luego tendría tiempo de hablar con él—. Has pasado por mucho, hay cosas que es mejor no recordar. Cuando estés mejor yo mismo veré para ahondar en todo esto, pero por ahora no te preocupes.

Kakashi asintió en silencio, pero no estaba muy convencido, sabía que era importante, y algo en su interior le decía que esa oferta no sería cumplida.

* * *

Mi primer intento de una adaptación. Fue un poco complicado porque la idea es que los personajes de Naruto sigan siendo ellos mismos, sólo que con el argumento de la película. Algunos personajes no aparecieron, otros se fusionaron en uno solo y un buen par de escenas fueron modificadas, inventadas o borradas, dependiendo de qué era lo que necesitaba. Obviamente no hay copia de diálogos, las personalidades son tan diferentes que hubiera sido ridículo siquiera guiarme de eso.

Me sugirieron la película, la vi, pensé cómo se podría hacer, la volví a ver y anoté todas las escenas. Revisé cada escena resumida, eliminé lo que no servía mientras conservaba y transformaba al fandom de Naruto lo que servía y luego con el resumen me puse a escribir. Ese fue el proceso.

Al final dado que no tengo a Obito muerto, siento que quizás no se articula tan bien con los eventos fantasmagóricos, pero pese a todo se adapta al concepto de la película. No da miedo a mi parecer, aunque puede que sea yo, he visto demasiadas películas de terror, pero revisé la clasificación y sí, la consideran de terror.

Como siempre, los reviews con sus comentarios son bien recibidos.

Para más historias pasen por el perfil de Kusubana Yoru, que este es un pequeño aporte mío, ella es la mente detrás de la idea de hacer adaptaciones de este tipo para estas fechas.


End file.
